I Fell For Myself
by Countess Millarca
Summary: A dark miko curses Kagome and Sesshoumaru into switching bodies. They embark on a journey to break the curse with comical results.
1. It All Happened In An Instant

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights belong to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.**

**A/N: I was watching a K-Drama called 'Secret Garden" and was inspired to write a fic with body switching teehee.**

**Word Count: 310**

It had happened in an instant. No one knew how exactly it had happened either. Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome with a horrified expression on his usually stoic features then broke out in loud screaming as he ran amok while flailing his arms everywhere.

"This cannot happen! Why the hell is this happening!? OH GODS!" The daiyoukai yelled in complete panic mode as everyone stared transfixed at the unbelievable sight.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, what the fuck is wrong with you!?" Inuyasha exclaimed in confusion, being the first one to snap out of the shock.

"SIT!" His elder half sibling hollered in outrage as if it was supposed to magically work on the hanyou.

"Huh? What the hell, asshole? Only the wench can say that word!" Inuyasha sputtered after a few seconds. Truthfully, he had feared the command would work when the inuyoukai had uttered it.

"Sit." The silent miko ordered with a dispassionate expression that had never graced her delicate features before, and the hanyou was effectively plastered to the ground. She then proceeded to press one foot on the hanyou's head with disdain evident on her face. The short green skirt rode high on her elevated thigh, exposing her shapely legs to everyone around. A shrill shriek escaped the daiyoukai's throat, causing everyone to still at the undignified sound coming from the aristocratic being.

"Cover your legs! My legs! Whatever! Just…just DO IT!" Sesshoumaru yelled with a slightly rosy shade on his cheeks, and everyone marveled at the sight.

"I believe it is time we all calmed down. There is obviously something wrong here." Miroku stated with a contemplating expression, his curious gaze locked on the miko and daiyoukai pair.

"Hn. That is an understatement, monk." Kagome huffed slightly, yet she still managed to look elegant while doing so.

"You can say that again!" Sesshoumaru snorted audibly in an uncharacteristic manner.


	2. This Body Has Its Uses

**Thank you BelovedStranger for editing yet another fic of mine. You're amazing! :3**

**Word Count: 335**

"You're saying that a dark miko cursed you in Naraku's earlier attack and you switched bodies as a result?" Sango asked aghast after the daiyoukai's explanation. Though, hearing her friend solemnly explain the situation was a bit weird; even more so when the miko in the daiyoukai's body started crying uncontrollably. Inuyasha reluctantly approached the sobbing demon and patted his back affectionately.

"Come on, wench. There is no need for tears. We'll find that dark miko and you'll get back in your body in no time!" The hanyou reassured the distressed inuyoukai who hurled himself in his brother's arms, clinging on for dear life.

"Um…Kagome? Can you please stop hugging me while you're in that bastard's body? It's really disturbing…" Inuyasha murmured as he blanched at the sudden action, itching to get away from the demon's clutches.

"Control yourself, miko. Do not assume such a disgraceful appearance whilst in this Sesshoumaru's body." A feminine voice ordered with an appalled tone.

"I will act in a collect manner when you finally stand in a proper position!" Kagome shouted angrily as she motioned to the stance Sesshoumaru had assumed. He – or better yet she – was reclining against a tree with one leg bent, exposing her light blue panties for all to see.

"I am rather fond of your current position, Kagome-sama!" The monk remarked with exuberant joy and a lascivious smirk gracing his lips. However, his mirth was cut short when a light green whip barely missed his most prized parts.

"I-I am sorry! I only meant to say that I would do some serious damage to certain body parts of yours while pointing at them, not actually do it!" The daiyoukai – now turned Kagome – murmured, awed at the energy whip formed on her fingertips.

"Sit." The miko commanded in a curious undertone, and the hanyou took a head dive to the ground for the second time this day.

"The fuck, man! Stop doing that!" Inuyasha shouted enraged as he rubbed his aching back with a grunt.

"Hn. This body has its uses." Sesshoumaru commented while Kagome sighed at the absurdity of their predicament.


	3. Lead The Way

**Word Count: 414**

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan," Sango apologized with a sympathetic glance towards her dejected friend after it was decided they would begin the hunt for the dark miko in the morning. The fight with Naraku's countless demons had depleted them all physically and mentally; including the miko's own body.

"Ningen. Such weak creatures." Sesshoumaru commented with a condescending tone as he walked away from the pack, limping due to a leg injury Kagome had received during the battle.

"Where exactly are you going, Sesshoumaru? We cannot possibly defend ourselves since we are unfamiliar with these bodies, and I would appreciate it if you stayed alive until we could switch back!" Kagome bit out in irritation at his aloof attitude throughout this mess as she followed after him.

"This one must bathe and tend to the wounds. This body is filthy and injured." Sesshoumaru stated with authority as Kagome gawked at his words.

"D-Did you just say you're going to have a bath in _my _body?" The miko hissed with a menacing glare as she took a step closer to the infuriating man. As soon as she did though, a foul smell assaulted her sensitive nose and she nearly gagged in reflex.

"What is that god-awful smell!?" She managed to ask with a clawed hand covering the lower half of her face in an attempt to lessen the effect.

"You." The daiyoukai merely replied with a raised brow.

"Is it always like this? How can you stand it?" Kagome inquired aghast at all the scents she could perceive now that she was out of the initial shock of their body swap.

"It is the reason this Sesshoumaru dislikes visiting ningen villages. Come, miko. If you do not wish for this one to glimpse upon your body then you shall be the one to bathe me." Sesshoumaru suggested with a superior glance as a solution to their imminent problem.

The miko stood rigidly still, torn between having him see her body and enduring the vile stench as she bathed him. She approached even closer to her original body only for her stomach to heave and retreat immediately.

"You know what? I'll just wait for you here. You can just close your eyes," Kagome laughed nervously, clearly favoring her stomach over modesty.

"You forget I must touch this body in order to cleanse it." The daiyoukai pointed out logically and Kagome surrendered to her fate.

"Lead the way," she motioned for him to walk ahead with a deep sigh.


	4. Run For Your Life

**Word Count: 402**

"Keep your eyes closed and no peeking!" Kagome ordered with a stern voice after they arrived to the river and began undressing her former body.

"Hn. Do not command this one, miko. If it pleases me to watch then I will. However, you may rest assured for there is nothing of worth to this one's gaze," Sesshoumaru replied with a bored tone as he closed his eyes per instructed.

"You really have a way to rub people the wrong way…." the miko muttered between gritted teeth as she did not know if she should be pleased or insulted by his comment. She opted for ignoring him completely and she tried to remove the white and green uniform, yet only managed to rip it to pieces as she was not accustomed to having claws.

"Great! Now I'll have to go back to the village naked!" she exclaimed with a mortified expression at her handiwork.

"You could return and procure clothing, miko. With this Sesshoumaru's speed, it would only take a few minutes," the daiyoukai informed her with a superior tone as if she should have thought of it on her own.

"Oh! Of course! Being in your body does have advantages as well!" Kagome brightened up quickly after his solution.

"Alright, I'll be back soon. Do not move from here and if anything attacks you…run for your life!" the miko advised him half jokingly half seriously.

"Absurd. This one does not run from an enemy," the dog demon returned with a sneer at her preposterous suggestion.

"Well, this one does all the time, so you better get used to it. Unless you are adept with a bow, I don't see how you can defend yourself," Kagome countered with irritation lacing her voice.

"Do not compare your feeble battle skills to mine. Swordsmanship is not a youkai ability, miko. I assure you even in this weak body, I can still handle a sword. Bring back a sword when you return. This reiki filled body cannot wield Bakusaiga, regrettably," the daiyoukai ordered with displeasure marring his features.

"Anything else, your royal highness? Perhaps some sake and women?" Kagome mocked him with a dry tone.

"Clothing and a sword will suffice," Sesshoumaru replied in a bland tone, but Kagome had already turned to leave.

Unfortunately, she was not used to youkai speed either and collided with the first tree on her path with a painful grunt.


	5. Understood, Woman?

**Word Count: 449**

Kagome finally managed to return to the river after twenty minutes of randomly colliding with various objects in her way. She was ready to commit murder when she took note of her nude body half submerged in the clear water, gazing at the moon with an alluring expression. Stunned awe replaced her seething anger at the lovely sight. Had she ever looked this beautiful before?

"Y-you peeked after all! Your eyes are wide open!" the miko exclaimed when it finally registered in her half lucid mind.

"Hn. You took an unreasonable amount of time to return. You may proceed unless you wish to spend the night arguing over such a meaningless matter," Sesshoumaru replied nonchalantly without sparing a glance her way.

"I never thought I'd say this, but being around you is more mentally exhausting than trying to keep up with Inuyasha…" Kagome sighed resigned as she approached the river and took a hesitant step towards him fully clothed.

"Can you undress me? I'm afraid I'll end up ripping apart your fine kimono," she asked when she reached him. She felt slender fingers untying the elaborate armor slowly and raised her gaze towards the crescent moon as the demon had done mere moments ago. The gentle breeze caressed her skin lightly as the silk kimono was removed from her body piece by piece.

"You may bathe this body, miko," Sesshoumaru announced after he was finished.

Kagome cast down her gaze to begin washing him, but her eyes widened at the sight which greeted her. She let out an undignified yelp and dove forward, taking Sesshoumaru with her as they both fell back into the water. She landed on soft curves cushioning her fall and a strange sensation came over her at the action. Sesshoumaru responded instinctively and toppled the miko on her back, ending up straddling her waist. They both froze at the highly compromising position while their gazes locked onto each other mutely.

For the first time Kagome saw a sliver of emotion in the depths of his eyes. She expected to see disgust, yet she recognized shock mixed with another unnamed emotion dancing in his gaze. He slightly moved in order to disentangle himself from her, and all thought abandoned her as she felt a pleasurable torrent coursing through her body at the soft flesh pressed intimately against a certain part of her new anatomy. The body straddling her waist stilled instantly as well for an inexplicable reason. Then she heard a low feminine voice tinged with a husky timbre she had never heard coming from her mouth before nor knew she possessed.

"You will not move. You will not look. You will not talk. Understood, woman?"


	6. Accursed Stripes

**Word Count: 416**

Kagome blanched as an idea formed in her hazy mind regarding the implications of their current situation. Surely, she was not getting turned on by her own body, was she? This pleasurable sensation that coursed through her body was not arousal, was it? She stared at the daiyoukai shell shocked, begging him silently to explain what the hell had happened, but he simply refused to divulge more. His weight shifted and she exhaled a long breath as her heated blood began to cool down slightly.

"You shall never speak of this. This one believes it would be prudent to bathe separately lest this occurs once again," Sesshoumaru suggested in a husky voice as he turned his back and waded away from her in the shallow waters.

Kagome nodded her agreement mutely. She did not wish for a repeat of this incident either and, if allowing him to touch her body was the price she had to pay, so be it. However, she hadn't accounted for the fact that she would be forced to touch his body as well. After all, glimpsing upon his naked form, when she had lowered her gaze earlier, had been the reason for her panic and the catastrophic consequences which followed.

She began washing her arms, wincing when claws grazed at her skin lightly. Muscles clenched under her fingertips and she marveled at the fine male physique. Dark magenta stripes adorning pale forearms captivated her gaze, piquing her curiosity. She already knew they graced his beautiful face as well. She slid her hands over her clavicle, satin skin greeting her tentative touch. Deciding to throw her modesty out of the window for the time being, she studied the sculpted torso closely.

Broad shoulders, chiseled chest, lean stomach, perfect bone structure. He was the epitome of masculinity. Then she saw them, peeking above the water licking at her waist sensually. The accursed stripes curving at each side of her hips to disappear beneath the water. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of unwanted thoughts of discovering how low these alluring stripes reached and resumed her meticulous washing; all the while cursing the dog demon for possessing such a godly physique. If she continued to peruse at his naked flesh, she would end up getting aroused on her own this time!

Little did she know that Sesshoumaru was facing a similar dilemma a few feet away. Apparently, their decision to wash their own bodies had caused a different set of problems altogether.


	7. As If a Pelt Could Think

**Word Count: 413**

"Oi, Kagome! What the hell is taking you so long?" Inuyasha shouted with a hint of worry in his gruff tone as he arrived at the river.

"Baka!" the miko yelled angrily as she threw the first thing she could find at him on instinct. It was a small pebble from the river's bottom; however, combined with the newfound strength she had acquired, it wheezed through the air like a bullet and knocked the shocked hanyou on his back with a painful grunt.

Inuyasha blinked slowly, taken aback by his sudden fall when a feminine voice came from above him.

"Your presence was not required, hanyou," Sesshoumaru chastised him with a cool stare as Inuyasha looked up towards the direction of the voice. His mouth fell open as he sputtered uncontrollably at the sight of the miko's naked body poised above him. Her legs were planted on each side of his head and _everything _was visible to him from his position on the ground.

Kagome stared wide eyed at the siblings as well, but before she had a chance to snap out of the shock induced paralysis, Inuyasha made a chocking sound and passed out.

"What the hell is your problem, Sesshoumaru!? Is exhibitionism one of your secret fetishes?" the priestess screeched, fuming as her chest rose and fell with each word.

The daiyoukai merely graced her with an apathetic glance, further increasing her ire. She stomped her way towards him fully enraged, but was stopped mid-step as a furry thing wrapped itself around her like a boa, trying to suffocate her.

"Mff…goddamnit! One thing after the other!" Kagome cursed as she wrestled with the silky fur, splashing water everywhere in her awkward attempts to get rid of the thing.

"Calm yourself, miko. The pelt sensed your unease at being exposed. It simply wished to provide covering," the daiyoukai explained in a bored tone as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Wait, wait, wait! This…thing is sentient? It knows what I think!?" Kagome exclaimed, spitting out some fur as the furry appendage slackened its hold now due to her confusion.

"Do not be ridiculous, miko. As if a pelt could think. It can merely sense strong emotions and react accordingly," Sesshoumaru replied with a raised brow at her assumption.

"Funny. If that was true then why is it not suffocating _you _instead?" Kagome returned with a vicious glare, her mind filled with thoughts of murdering the regal youkai in many creative ways.


	8. They Make a Scary Pair

**Word Count: 626**

"We know that the dark miko who cursed you is allied with Naraku. If we follow his miasma we will eventually encounter her as well," Miroku explained the next morning over breakfast.

"Then nothing changes. We were already going to hunt down that bastard. Hurry it up! We're wasting daylight! And keep your clothes on at all times from now on!" Inuyasha bit out angrily with a poisonous glare towards his half brother over last night's incident.

"I would not mind your lack of clothing, Sesshoumaru-sama. If you feel more comfortable being in the nude then you are more than welcome to discard clothing from now on!" Miroku commented with a lascivious grin.

"Miroku-san…" Kagome hissed while clenching her claws dangerously. The monk laughed nervously as he immediately hid behind Sango with fear for his family jewels. The urge to caress her backside as well though, earned him a painful kick to his groin anyway.

"A true alpha does not bark orders like a rabid dog, hanyou. Your pack follows because they have placed their trust in you. How can you act in such an uncouth manner? You are unfit to be a leader," Sesshoumaru returned with disdain lacing his condescending tone.

"Touch luck, asshole. You're stuck in Kagome's body for who knows how long and you're going to have to follow my orders. You're a weak human now!" Inuyasha replied with a sardonic smirk, laughing in the daiyoukai's face.

Sesshoumaru stood before his brother in deadly silence, leveling him with a pointed stare.

"I'm not weak, baka!" Kagome yelled offended as she approached to stand beside the daiyoukai. Inuyasha gulped audibly and took a hesitant step back with an uncertain expression.

"What's the matter with you two?" he asked with trepidation.

"This human body may be weak; however, the purification energy it holds stored within can be quite harmful to you, half-breed," Sesshoumaru spoke slowly as he raised a dainty hand towards the cowering hanyou, releasing a blinding ball of reiki that missed him by a margin.

"I always wondered why you were struggling against Sesshoumaru, but now I can clearly understand the reason. This body overflows with demonic energy. It's so high that I am having trouble controlling it. Be careful, Inuyasha because right now unleashing it all against you is very tempting," Kagome added as a powerful aura engulfed her body and the hut was bathed in two opposing energies.

"Why the hell are you teaming up with _him_, Kagome? I thought you hated the asshole!" Inuyasha shouted as he tried to stand his ground against the heated energies, clashing wildly.

"I already knew he was a jerk. Apparently, sharing the same blood with him makes you an asshole, too! I've saved your ass countless times and you still spat such nonsense? You think I'm weak? I should let Sesshoumaru fry you for this!" the miko fumed outraged.

"You're a ningen! You might be a miko, but you never showed any real potential either. You keep getting kidnapped by strange youkai and you complain when you get tired. You _are _weak! That's why I vowed to protect you!" the silver haired hanyou explained with a placating smile, trying to make her see reason.

"Sesshoumaru…say it," Kagome prompted the inuyoukai, not even bothering to reply to Inuyasha's idiotic ranting.

"Sit. Be glad this one is feeling merciful, hanyou. Sit."

"We agree for once! Hey, you're getting the hang of it, too! I'll give you some pointers on the way on how to make a nice hanyou crater," Kagome grinned evilly as she stepped over the fallen hanyou with the daiyoukai copying her example.

"They make a scary pair…." Shippou remarked as he watched the dog eared hanyou, plastered on the ground, moaning pitifully.


	9. Great Work, Asshole!

**Word Count: 444**

"Mind telling me why we woke up at the crack of dawn?" Kagome asked with a peeved expression towards the dispassionate being across from her at the secluded clearing.

"We are vulnerable if we remain as it is. You will train in the demonic skills and I will train in the purifying arts," the daiyoukai replied with a no nonsense tone, daring her to contradict him.

"Fine! So, what do you have in mind?" the miko conceded, realizing the merit of his suggestion.

"Meditation. We must come in touch with the source of our powers before we begin any training," Sesshoumaru revealed simply and Kagome exhaled a long sigh. She had hoped for some action, yet now she was forced to spend kami knew how many hours in silence.

"Focus, miko," Sesshoumaru commanded as he lowered himself to the ground and bade her to copy his example.

They had spent almost an hour, meditating soundlessly, when Kagome let out an impressive growl and her face began to elongate, signaling her impending transformation to the daiyoukai's true form.

"Control the beast, miko. Do not allow it to overwhelm you. You must command the demonic energy into doing your bidding," Sesshoumaru advised sternly.

"I'm trying! The urge to just let it take over is too much! I-I can't…." Kagome rumbled in a purely demonic voice before she lost all human characteristics and a gigantic white dog appeared in her place.

"This happened due to your lack of control," the daiyoukai remarked with a disapproving tone as he perused the demonic beast with curiosity.

Explaining with words how she could turn back was futile at this point. While in his true form, he had little to no reason. He would have to wait until she exhausted her youki and turned back out of necessity.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he arrived at the scene only to be stunned into silence by the sight of the fully transformed Kagome.

"Great work, asshole! She turned into a fucking dog! How can we turn her back?" the silver haired hanyou asked angrily.

"You will fight with her until she reverts back. It is the only way," Sesshoumaru offered simply.

"I…what!?" Inuyasha hollered confused.

"I cannot possibly fight with her in this unfamiliar body. Not to mention my attacks will have little to no power behind them. I suggest you hurry before she decimates a ningen village, hanyou," Sesshoumaru explained tonelessly as he motioned to the great white beast, now heading towards the village.

"Fuck! Why am I always the one screwed?" Inuyasha cussed with a resigned sigh as he took off after the berserk miko.


	10. I Have To Go!

**Word Count: 672**

"I'm sorry…" Kagome apologized sincerely while she helped Sango bandage a battered hanyou.

"Keh, these small wounds are nothing, wench," Inuyasha replied with a pained grimace, trying to act tough.

"Seven broken bones and fifty three stitches hardly count as nothing, hanyou. You are lucky to be alive. If it had not been for this one's assistance, you would have suffered mortal injuries," Sesshoumaru remarked with a dispassionate expression, succeeding in increasing his brother's ire.

"Shut up, asshole! I didn't need your help! I could have handled a mad puppy on my own just fine!" the dog eared hanyou snickered with contempt.

"Sit," Sesshoumaru commanded in a curt tone without even raising his voice, adding insult to injury.

"You…will…pay…for…this…bastard…" Inuyasha mumbled angrily while twitching on the ground, but his body refused to cooperate anymore.

"How did you stop me, Sesshoumaru?" the miko asked with intrigue as she sat on the struggling hanyou in order to make him cease his frantic struggling.

"The half-breed attempted to exhaust your demonic reserves while he avoided causing you serious injury. This Sesshoumaru shielded him with a reiki barrier which halted your attacks for a few crucial seconds until he began a new attack each time. Otherwise, you would have killed him within mere moments," the daiyoukai explained stoically while Inuyasha sputtered incoherent curses.

"You can form adequate barriers already?" Kagome exclaimed with wide eyes, impressed by the daiyoukai's fast learning abilities.

"Reiki manipulation is similar to youki manipulation, miko. If you had proper training in the purifying arts, you would be able to control the beast instead of allowing it to consume you," Sesshoumaru returned with a chastising tone.

"Does this mean that once we revert back to our original bodies, I will be able to fully utilize my miko powers if I learn how to manipulate youki now?" Kagome asked with hope coating her excited voice.

"Precisely. You will also learn kendo; the way of the sword. Your powers and fighting abilities will be magnified exponentially when you return to your own body. Compared to my useless brother, you hold potential to improve and become quite powerful if you dedicate yourself to my harsh training," the daiyoukai revealed, stunning all into silence.

"Who the fuck are you calling useless? I cut off your arm once, bastard! And if it hadn't been for Tenseiga, I would have blown you to bloody pieces another time! I can kick your furry ass to hell and back!" Inuyasha interrupted their conversation from underneath Kagome.

"You are no better than a pup, hanyou. You will prove an adequate sparring partner while the miko learns swordsmanship and youki manipulation. Perhaps these lessons will prove to be of benefit to you as well. It is a disgrace seeing you swing our sire's fang around like a barbarian with no refinement at all," the daiyoukai ordered with a tone of finality.

"I don't need your stinking lessons, jerk!" Inuyasha argued fervently, but before he could continue, Kagome squirmed uncomfortably on top of him, rocking herself against his back.

"The hell, wench! That's disgusting! Stop rubbing that asshole's butt on me!" the silver haired hanyou yelled enraged.

"I-I...have to go…" the miko murmured with a horrified expression.

"Yeah! That's what I was telling you! Go, get off of me!" Inuyasha agreed passionately.

"No, I mean, I have to _go_!" the miko insisted pleadingly and the hanyou blanched when it finally dawned on him that she had to relieve herself.

"Then go find a bush and pee!" he suggested with a snort.

"I _really _don't want to…you know…" Kagome mumbled while biting her lower lip as she tried to hold it in desperately.

"Well, you got no other choice, wench! Don't you dare pee _on _me just 'cause you're squeamish!" the hanyou shouted alarmed as he tried to escape from underneath her frantically.

"Come, miko. This one will instruct you on the way of relieving yourself," Sesshoumaru intervened as he began walking away and Kagome had no other choice but to follow after him.


	11. Aren't They Lucky?

**Word Count: 649**

"Since you were so kind as to explain to me how to pee in this body, let me repay you the favor by explaining how to take care of specific female _needs_. It won't be long now anyway…" Kagome offered with a dejected expression while trying to forget the disastrous experience. She had been so startled by how soft his flesh had felt against her hand that she had released it immediately and peed all over herself as a result. She vowed to get over her ridiculous modesty and study the damned thing with great concentration when she was finally left alone for a few minutes to avoid such a situation again.

"Elaborate on these female needs as you called them, miko," the daiyoukai ordered with curiosity shimmering in his frosty gaze.

"Well, let's see, do female youkai bleed like human women every month?" Kagome asked, deciding to test his knowledge before she shocked him senseless with her explanations of future products designed for this purpose.

"Bleed? Why would a female deliberately injure herself, miko?" Sesshoumaru returned with a slight frown, confirming her ugly suspicion of his total ignorance on the matter.

"I guess I will have to start from the beginning. Sit down because this is going to be a long talk," the miko sighed deeply as she cursed the dark miko who caused this with a vocabulary no self respectable woman would ever use silently. She hoped he knew the butterflies and bees talk at the very least. She was certainly not inclined to have _that _conversation with him as well.

"I am not sure if our reproductive systems work in the same way, but human women have a menstrual cycle each month. We produce eggs to be fertilized by a man's sperm. If they are not fertilized then the body discards them by…well…bleeding them out," the miko explained using the technical terms to add a more impersonal tone in their discussion.

"You have a monthly heat cycle? Youkai females enter heat in specific breeding seasons depending on the type of youkai they are. However, they do not…bleed," Sesshoumaru clarified with confusion in his voice as he caught up easily on the matter at hand.

"Aren't they lucky?" Kagome muttered with uncharacteristic vice under her breath.

"Producing heirs is an important matter. Having the opportunity to do so every month is a blessing. This one considers the ningen females' cycle an advantage, miko," Sesshoumaru countered with a matter of fact tone.

"For now…let's see if you'll think the same way in a few days' time," Kagome shot back with a devious smirk, increasing his confusion even more.

"Back to the bleeding part. It lasts for a few days – in my case usually four – and we use certain products to contain it. They are called tampons and look like small tubes. You insert them in the vagina and you need to change them every few hours," Kagome explained simply.

"You insert foreign parts into your body for the duration of your cycle?" the daiyoukai asked with wide eyes, unable to hide his shock at her revelation.

"Well, we could simply use pads, but they are ineffective in my case since we travel a lot and it's uncomfortable and impractical. I always ended up making a mess of myself, so I switched to tampons. I will explain more on the subject when you actually get your period. Let's just hope we find the dark miko before this happens….I have a feeling you will kill me when you get your body back for subjecting you to this," the miko exhaled a long breath as she imagined his reaction would not be pretty. She didn't feel the need to explain to him what PMS is since he seemed to be in a constant lethal mood either way. She doubted it would be much different than his usual eristic manner in his case.


	12. Well Done, Miko

**Word Count: 720**

They had been traveling quietly for the better part of the day when Kagome felt an exhilarating sensation course through her body. Thanks to her new heightened senses she was aware of all activities inside the forest; be it a leaf falling or a rabbit digging into the earth. She cocked her head to the side, scenting the air as her blood raced in her veins and a word echoed in her mind; _prey_.

"Inuyasha, let's make camp! Everyone is tired and need rest. Besides, it's dinner time," the miko suggested before she whipped her head towards the direction of the nearest prey with anticipation carved in her elven features.

"What the hell, wench? Don't tell me you get tired in that bastard's body, too! We'll stop when I say so!" the hanyou argued stubbornly.

"Calm down, miko. I understand the urge to hunt; however, if you allow it to consume you then you run the risk of transforming again," Sesshoumaru remarked, understanding the reason for the miko's restlessness.

"Hunt? Oh, hell no! Just chase around your tail or something and get over it!" the dog eared hanyou exclaimed when he heard the reason behind her suggestion to rest.

"We will make camp and this one will instruct the miko in the ways of the hunt; otherwise, she is liable to allow baser instincts to resurface. Surely, you do not wish for that to happen again as well, do you?" the daiyoukai pointed out logically.

"Keh, whatever!" Inuyasha snorted as he searched for a tree and the rest of the pack sighed in relief for the small reprieve.

* * *

"That's a…deer. Can't I hunt something else? I really don't want to kill such a beautiful animal," Kagome sighed after the prey she had located had turned out to be a graceful deer.

"Your human sensibilities are clouding your judgment. A deer can provide great nourishment for your companions. It is a suitable prey," the daiyoukai countered while he motioned for her to be quiet.

"How am I supposed to kill it?" she then asked with a small frown. She had not taken any weapons with her as per Sesshoumaru's instructions.

"This is also a test for you to learn how to regulate demonic speed. You will approach the prey stealthily then severe the head in a swift attack with your claws," Sesshoumaru explained, surprising her.

Kagome nodded her approval, despite being conflicted on the matter, and prepared for an attack. She relaxed her muscles, approaching the big animal silently before she pounced on it with a fast movement. She felt tender flesh yield beneath her claws and was bathed in a warm liquid instantly.

"Well done, miko," Sesshoumaru complimented, but Kagome did not pay him attention. She stared at the crimson blood staining her hands with rapture as an electrifying current speared through her frame. Tilting her head back, she released a howl of triumph to the dark sky, feeling strangely elated while the daiyoukai perused her with curiosity.

"Nice job for your first hunt, wench!" Inuyasha hollered, grinning from a tall tree, making Kagome turn to stare at him with joy.

A troubled expression replaced the exuberant joy on her features, though, and she lowered her head towards the source of her discomfort. Her jaw nearly dropped open at the prominent bulge, faintly outlined underneath the silk hakama, proof of her _over-excitement_.

"What's wrong, Kagome!?" the silver haired hanyou exclaimed as he jumped down with a worried expression and raced towards her.

"I-I…" Kagome murmured in the verge of a mental breakdown, still staring intently at her groin.

"You wha-" Inuyasha began to ask, but stopped midsentence when he caught sight of the reason for her distress. His amber eyes bulged in mute horror as he took a few hesitant steps back before he turned to his brother with an accusatory glare.

"Fucking perfect! Want to instruct her on how to deal with _this_, too, asshole?" he yelled towards his elder brother with contempt who merely shook his head in denial once.

"This one has instructed her in the ways of the hunt. She is your pack mate. Such delicate matters should be explained by a person she is familiar with," the daiyoukai replied regally, turning to leave; though, sparks of amusement danced in the depths of his eyes.


	13. It's Just You And Me, Big Guy

**Word Count: 691**

"Inuyasha…" the miko pleaded with the surly hanyou desperately, seeking advice to her current predicament besides the obvious solution she did not wish to acknowledge.

"Calm down and it'll go away," Inuyasha retuned in a hurried tone, knowing very well he was just giving her empty promises.

"That's your genius plan? Does it work that way for you when…you know?" Kagome returned caustically albeit with a bit of hope.

"We are so _not _having this discussion, wench! Just….deal with it like you would if it was your body having this reaction!" the silver haired hanyou replied, refusing to meet her gaze as he turned to walk back to camp.

"Thanks for the insightful advice!" the miko fumed after him, trying to calm down. She had made a resolution earlier, hadn't she? This was a chance to study her new…assets, so why was she hesitating? The initial pressure in her groin had changed to a painful throbbing by now.

"Fine. It's just you and me, big guy. Let's see what the fuss is all about," she murmured with resignation as she seated herself on the ground with her back against a tree, discarding the armor to feel more comfortable.

She untied the lacings of the silk hakama with closed eyes, mumbling curses to the kami for her current predicament until she felt cool air caress her heated skin. She sighed in relief, a small smile gracing her lips as she felt the tight pressure diminish to a dull ache.

"That actually feels kind of good…" she murmured, steeling her nerves before she trailed a clawed hand towards the straining member, screaming for her attention, careful not to graze the skin.

Her fingertips ghosted over the sensitive flesh, the feathery touches causing an euphoric sensation to course through her. Perhaps Inuyasha was right. She should treat this as she would if it was her original body. Touch seemed to soothe the burning sensation and alleviate the pain. She was certain that the next sensation en route if she decided to indulge this body's demand would be pleasure. Exhaling a long sigh, she wrapped long, slender fingers around the pulsating erection, squeezing lightly. Her eyes shot wide open at the electrifying jolt that struck her at such a small action.

"This is really not fair…what kind of responsive nerves do men have if I'm about to explode from a mere touch? It would take me a lot more stimuli than that if I was in my own body!" she complained with anger at the unfairness women had been dealt with in comparison to men. All angry thoughts were erased from her mind, though, when she started to slide her hand up and down the length instinctively. She banged the back of her head against the tree, a shuddering breath escaping her throat as the tension built higher and higher. Her other hand reached lower to cup the sac hanging below when she felt an intense urge to pay it some attention.

Before she had time to react, her hands and belly were bathed in thick liquid, a satisfied growl reverberating in her chest at the blessed release. Smiling like a fool, still caught up in the exhilarating high, she forgot herself and looked down at the mess she had created.

"Yeah…another difference between men and women…at least I'm not envious of this one," she shook her head tired, wondering how the hell she was supposed to get cleaned up, and looking around for something she could use. A white cloth caught her searching gaze a few feet away towards the direction Inuyasha had left.

"So much for willing it to go away….you knew it would end this way," Kagome snorted as she steadied her wobbled legs, trying to get up half dressed.

"You know what? You're not that bad. If only Sesshoumaru could be placated as easily as you…" the miko remarked with contemplation, examining the flaccid flesh with a rueful gaze.

"I hear men like to name their penis. Do you have a name, buddy? Maybe I'll ask Sesshoumaru…" Kagome mused aloud as she cleaned herself meticulously, careful not to arouse herself again accidentally.


	14. Can't Handle a Little Wolf Lovin?

**Word Count: 360**

Kagome's mind had been occupied with thoughts of a nice, warm bath and clean clothes as she made her way back to camp when she became aware of a wild youki approaching at an alarmingly fast pace from the opposite direction. She snapped her head towards the familiar energy, recognizing immediately to whom it belonged.

"This is bad! I need to hurry back before Kouga-kun arrives; or Sesshoumaru might purify his furry ass to the afterlife and beyond for trying to hug him, thinking he's me. I don't see Inuyasha trying to stop him either this time around," Kagome mused aloud worriedly as she quickened her steps.

Unfortunately, the damn wolf had no lady luck on his side today as she heard his cheery voice, yelling right before she emerged to the clearing the pack had chosen as a resting place.

"Kagome! How's my woman doing?" the ookami asked his trade-mark question as a whirlwind stopped right in front of her former body, making a lunge for the daiyoukai.

"Kouga-kun!" Kagome shouted with trepidation coloring her urgent tone, but it was already too late.

Sesshoumaru released a full body reiki blast, causing her to cover her nose as the unpleasant odor of singed fur assaulted her nostrils, accompanied by bouts of mad laughter from Inuyasha.

"Serves you right, wimpy wolf!" the silver haired hanyou bit out between laughs as he rolled on the ground, doubled in laughter.

"Sit," Sesshoumaru commanded in an apathetic manner, though displeasure was painted on his delicate features, and the hanyou was promptly flattened to the ground with a pained grunt.

"What the fuck is your problem, asshole? Can't handle a little wolf lovin'?" Inuyasha taunted his brother with a mocking chuckle.

"Kouga-kun? Can you hear me?" Kagome raced towards the injured wolf, helping him to a sitting position.

"Who the hell are you? Dog breath's relative? Get your hands off of me!" the ookami rasped hoarsely as he tried to regain his senses.

"This going to be a looong day…" Kagome sighed deeply, watching the pitiful wolf moan as he licked his burns and Sesshoumaru sitting the hanyou to oblivion in one of their usual spats.


	15. Bring It On, Damn Mutt!

**Word Count: 503**

"As if I'd believe such a crazy story, mutt face! You're obviously trying to mess with my head!" Kouga exclaimed with an expression of disbelief after Kagome revealed the details of their absurd situation.

"M-mutt face? You are _not _referring to me, are you, Kouuuga-kuun~?" the miko drawled in a cutesy manner with a sickeningly sweet smile, fed up with all shenanigans this day. The contrast of the feminine action in the daiyoukai's body made everyone cringe, sending chills down their spine as they recognized the threat behind the words easily.

"K-Kagome?" the ookami asked in a faltering voice as he gulped audibly, inching away from the threatening dog demon with a bewildered stare.

"That's what we've been telling you, stinking wolf! You finally get it now? If the wench was scary before….lemme tell ya…you don't wanna make her angry now," Inuyasha piped in, his face grimacing as memories of trying to subdue the rampaging miko resurfaced in his mind.

"That bastard Naraku! Turning my woman into…into…" Kouga sputtered with outrage, opting to focus on the perpetrator rather than the victim.

"A man, a dog, a dude, a mutt…pick one!" Inuyasha added with a sing-song voice in the verge of another laughing fit after the wolf's wail.

"Shut up, asshole! Nobody asked you!" Kouga yelled angrily, spurred for a fight after the hanyou's taunts.

"What's the matter, wolf boy? That's Kagome right there even if she's in that bastard's body. Don't tell me you're so shallow that you only liked what you saw…" Inuyasha continued with a mocking grin, edging him on.

"Kagome is my woman no matter what, dog breath! I don't give a shit if she's in your brother's body!" the wolf shot back with an offended expression.

"Then prove it! Why don't you try your 'be-my-mate' routine now, huh? I dare you to hug her and ask her to mate you!" Inuyasha provoked the distressed ookami, seizing the chance he had been waiting for.

"Bring it on, damn mutt! Don't cry when she accepts!" Kouga returned passionately; though, reluctance was rolling off of him in waves at the thought.

"Kagome, be my woman!" Kouga blurted quickly in an attempt to get over with this as fast as possible as he lunged blindly towards the miko, but stopped dead in his tracks when a familiar scent reached his nostrils.

"HA! I knew you'd chicken out, wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha shouted victoriously as he finally gave in to uninhibited laughter.

"This isn't funny, asshole! Can't you smell her!? Why is she reeking of _that _scent?" the wolf exclaimed panicky with a horrified expression in his blue stare, recognizing what the smell implied instantly.

"Went hunting, got bloodied, had a hard on, rubbed one out. You two can stay here and act like idiots for as long as you like, but I'm taking a bath," Kagome answered in a flat tone through narrowed eyes completely desensitized after her earlier ordeal, shocking everyone into silence as she walked away in search of a hot spring.


	16. I Love You, Too

**Word Count: 292**

"What the hell is the matter with you today, asshole!?" Inuyasha yelled enraged as he dug himself out of another hole after the tenth sitting he had received from the daiyoukai this day for no apparent reason at all.

"There is no particular reason. Your mere presence irritates me, hanyou," Sesshoumaru returned bluntly; however all could see a tightening around his eyes as if he was trying to conceal a pained expression.

"I love you, too," the hanyou mocked his elder brother with a sneer as he dusted his fire rat kimono.

"Sit."

"That's it! You're going down, bastard!" Inuyasha finally exploded, making a lunge for the stoic being before Kagome intercepted him with an arm-lock.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Don't you see the poor guy is suffering?" Kagome whispered in the hanyou's ear, trying to hide her laughter while Inuyasha fought against her iron hold.

"From what? Too much arrogance?" Inuyasha snorted with disdain, finally stopping all resistance.

"Don't you remember when I act in much the same way as he is now?" the miko asked with a devious smirk and the hanyou's gaze widened in shocked comprehension.

"H-he is…?" Inuyasha sputtered dumbly, finally making the connection between the daiyoukai's irate mood and the time of the month.

"Yup. It's coming soon…maybe even today. If I were you, I would stay as far away from your brother as possible this week unless you wish to discover how many life forms live underground," Kagome stifled a laugh as she let go of the hanyou and proceeded to walk ahead, whistling happily.

'Perhaps this body swap has some perks after all. I would rather deal with morning wood than a period anyway," the miko thought amused as she caught Sesshoumaru secretly wincing in pain.


	17. Do It Yourself!

**Word Count: 466**

"Can I help you, Sesshoumaru?" the miko asked with a sardonic grin when the daiyoukai finally deigned to approach her.

"This one has use of the female products you mentioned in an earlier discussion, miko," Sesshoumaru confessed with a slight grimace, fighting to hide a pained expression from showing.

"I figured you would come to your senses soon enough. Doesn't feel like much of a blessing now, does it?" Kagome taunted him with a superior smirk as she rummaged through her backpack in search of tampons.

"Hn."

"You know…a little gratitude wouldn't kill you now and then. Here, these are tampons and these are pain meds. Swallow a pill and the pain will go away for the time being. Heat would help alleviate the cramps as well, but I forgot to bring a warmer this time around. You are more than welcome to cuddle with Inuyasha like I usually do though. He's like a furnace!" the brazen woman winked at him mischievously when disgust spread all over his features at her suggestion.

"Fuck that, Kagome! No way in hell I'm cuddling up with _him_! Do it yourself!" the grumpy hanyou intervened with a loud curse as his hair stood on edge at the mere thought.

"Inuyasha, be nice to your brother in his time of need. It wouldn't kill you to show some love either once in a while," Kagome chastised him lightheartedly while she valiantly fought not to break out in laughter at both of their disgruntled expressions.

"I would not mind substituting for Inuyasha should you find yourself in need of a warm embrace, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Miroku piped in excitedly with a lewd grin.

"Substitute this, hentai!" Sango hissed out before a slapping sound echoed through the clearing.

"Explain the correct use once more, woman," Sesshoumaru demanded stoically, unperturbed by the ruckus as he perused the white cylinder with curiosity.

"I think the shape speaks for itself. You push it in, make sure the string stays out, and after a few hours replace it with another. Simple as that," the miko shrugged nonchalantly.

"You will demonstrate for this Sesshoumaru this first time," the daiyoukai ordered with a no nonsense tone, shocking the hell out of her.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean _demonstrate_? You want me to actually…put it in you!?" Kagome exclaimed with disbelief.

"You have done so countless times before. I do not see why this time should be any different," the daiyoukai argued logically and she realized she was fighting a losing battle.

"I want to rebuke you, but I find it extremely hard to do on this occasion. Fine! Let's get this over with. And you can stop laughing now, Inuyasha!" the priestess relented with a heavy sigh before she directed a poisonous glare towards the laughing hanyou.


	18. Never Again

**SunsetMiko's Once a Week Challenge: Bleed**

**Word Count: 580**

"I still don't think this is a good idea. I might end up causing real damage to my lady parts with your claws," Kagome pondered with a skeptical expression as she perused the sharp claws of her right hand.

"Slice off the pointed ends on your claws, miko. They will re-grow in a few hours," Sesshoumaru suggested simply.

"You really are determined to make me do this," she sighed grudgingly, but did as he bade her.

"Please hold still. You might feel uncomfortable, but bear with me," Kagome murmured as she approached him and sneaked her hands under the skirt.

She slid the panties down his legs, placing a hand against his left hip to steady him as she caressed the tender folds, searching for the familiar entrance. She pushed the white cylinder inside her former body slowly, trying not to think of how the slick skin under her fingertips made her feel. A jolt of exhilaration coursed through her body, making her question her sanity. There was something seriously wrong with her if she was getting turned on by this.

"It is the scent of heat mixed with blood that is causing you unrest, miko. Do not be ashamed if you are aroused by this," she heard a husky feminine voice explain, causing her gaze to focus on the strained features of the daiyoukai. It appeared she was not the only one affected this time around.

"It's the female hormones wreaking havoc through your body. Don't take it too hard if you're getting turned on by this," she shot back with a straight face, challenging him with her eyes to contradict her.

"Is it done yet?" Sesshoumaru bit out in a breathy voice, fighting to keep a calm façade while she stroked the wet flesh languidly.

"Yes, I'm done," Kagome nodded, gritting her teeth as she pressed her forehead against his.

"Then you can stop," he moaned in a barely audible command, clutching her forearm tensely in a desperate attempt to slow her sinful motions.

"I should stop," she replied in a throaty rumble, letting her fingers become coated in blood and pure essence as she rubbed a sensitive bundle of nerves in circles leisurely.

"Miko…it is enough," he admonished her in the verge of losing his cool exterior, blunt nails biting into her forearm.

"I…don't know why I can't stop. _Make me_ _stop_," she growled pleadingly, feeling a slow burn spread in her lower region.

"Very well." There was a lustful undertone in the low voice, making her wonder if he was as painfully aroused as she was. Her gaze widened in surprise when she felt slender fingers gliding against her front to cup the straining member under the silk hakama.

"This is all _your_ fault," she panted accusingly, a feral growl threatening to escape her throat as those deft fingers curled around the hard bulge beneath the soft fabric.

"There is no point in placing blame now," he whispered against her lips, finally surrendering to the call of lust that had possessed them both, while she thrust her hips against his hand.

"Never again," she warned in an erotic rumble, capturing his lower lip between her fangs, a violent release hitting her hard.

"Never again," he agreed with a sultry moan, tasting the crimson liquid welling in his mouth when her fangs punctured the sensitive skin. He felt an electrifying energy spear though his body, leaving him with no other option but to follow after her helplessly.


	19. You'll Stay and Listen!

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Scream**

**Word Count: 588**

"Alright, that's it! What the _fuck_ is the matter with you two? I ain't your personal slave to come at your beck and call! If you wanna talk to each other then do it on your own!" Inuyasha exploded after having spent a whole day playing messenger between the daiyoukai and the miko.

A derisive 'hn' came as a reply from both beings as they ignored him, refusing to even acknowledge his angry fit.

"Perhaps it would be best to allow them some space, my friend. I do not know what occurred between Kagome-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama, but I am sure they will not take kindly to your intervention," Miroku tried to placate the fuming hanyou lest he dug himself into a deeper hole – quite literally.

"I'm done playing peacemaker, monk! I wanna know what happened and I wanna know _now_!" the silver haired hanyou insisted stubbornly, his ears twitching in obvious irritation.

"Osuwari." The low command was uttered in a deadly calm voice as per Miroku's prediction not a second later.

"Nothing happened, Inuyasha – _absolutely_ _nothing_. He and I were never on good terms anyway. Is it surprising I don't want to talk to him directly anymore?" Kagome explained with a sweet smile; though, her golden orbs had darkened in warning.

"Keh! Sure as hell is, woman! You are acting strange; especially you," Inuyasha argued fervently.

"How so?" the miko raised a finely arched brow in question.

"You won't go within two meters of him, you won't talk to him, you won't even look at him! What the fuck did he do to you?" the dog eared hanyou demanded relentlessly.

"It is quite the opposite, half breed. The miko is responsible for the awkwardness of our situation," Sesshoumaru answered instead, making the hanyou even more confused.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" he reiterated, his amber gaze full of suspicion towards Kagome this time.

"Oh, that's rich! You created this mess in the first place by asking me to push my fingers inside your vagina!" Kagome hissed, finally losing her tight composure.

"Exactly. This one asked you to perform a specific task. You went beyond that of your own volition," the daiyoukai corrected her, gracing her with a defiant glare.

"Um, guys, this is getting weird…maybe you should talk alone after all?" Inuyasha remarked, uncertainty coloring his gruff voice, taking a few steps back.

"You wanted to know _what the fuck happened_. You'll stay and listen!" Kagome all but screamed in his face as she grabbed him by the collar and marched towards the daiyoukai.

"Now, listen here, you jerk! You _knew _how this body would react when I touched your slick skin and the scent hit me _hard_! Why didn't you warn me? Or better yet stop me?" the miko spat with accusation shimmering in her golden orbs, bashing Inuyasha to the ground hard from her frustration.

"The fuck, wen-"

"Sit. You were aware of how this body would react to the changes, yet you neglected to inform this one. You disclosed information as well, miko," Sesshoumaru countered after his brother took a second dive to the earth, anger dancing in the depths of his pale, icy orbs.

"Should we even attempt to rescue him?" Miroku asked with mirth, watching the pitiful sight with Sango from a reasonable distance.

"I think we should 'sit' this one out," Sango replied with an amused chuckle, covering Shippou's ears to spare him the shocking conversation.

"I can still hear _everything_…" the kit mumbled, cheeks flushed crimson with embarrassment.


	20. Freaking Hormones!

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Prompts: Innocent**

**Word Count: 651**

"Enough of this fucking bullshit! You just jerked each other off! No big fucking deal! Just get over it or screw each other, but don't bring the pack in your damn problems!" Inuyasha hollered, pissed off after his head had been slammed to the ground enough times to cause him a serious concussion.

"Have you suffered a head injury along with your inherit idiocy, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru took pause from his verbal spat with the miko to address his sibling, a tick beginning to form in his jaw.

"I believe we need to replenish our water supply. Let us search for a river, my dear Sango," Miroku suggested calmly, urging the rest of the pack away from the imminent catastrophe a few feet away. The taijiya clutched the firecat in her arms tensely as the monk offered his shoulder to the kit before he led them away decisively.

"I'm dead serious, asshole. You have both been acting like bitches in heat. The funny part is that _you_ are in heat and _she_ is the bitch now," Inuyasha insisted fervently, taking this even further.

"Sit," his elder brother commanded with a steely tone, causing him another painful fall. Kagome merely stomped him after he was flattened to the ground, finally rendering him unconscious.

"My point is that what happened was an unfortunate accident that could have been avoided if you had been a bit more forthcoming!" Kagome argued exasperated, returning back to their original squabble as she focused her attention back to the silent daiyoukai.

"The same can be said for yourself, miko. This one will not take the blame for what he could not control. I do not think you as innocent as you would like others to believe. You _were _fully aware of the complications of our predicament," Sesshoumaru accused her without missing a step.

"Fine! I'll agree that I share part of the blame, but you do as well. Tell me, Sesshoumaru, _why _didn't you warn me about the effects if you knew? Did you wish to see how I would handle it? Did you want to see what you looked like aroused? Do you get off by watching yourself come? Or, maybe, you just wanted to know what a female orgasm feels like?" Kagome exploded in a barrage of hurried questions wryly.

"You have no idea what you speak of, woman. Hold your tongue lest I remove it," the daiyoukai growled in her face as much as his feminine voice allowed him to, showing clear signs of irritation for the first time.

"Oh, yeah? I would like to see you try, great dog demon! In case you haven't noticed _I _am in your body now. Even if you _could _manage to remove my tongue, it would be your loss in the end," the silver haired woman mocked him with a droll chuckle, towering above him.

She barely saw him move before she felt a violent tug on her hair and her lips were smashed against his own. She opened her mouth to protest with a loud curse when his tongue snaked inside and circled around her own. Blunt teeth dragged across her tongue, grazing the rough skin slightly.

"I could have easily torn off your clever tongue had I wished at this moment, woman." His breathy provocation barely registered in her clouded mind as he whispered the words against her tingling lips.

"Perhaps that idiot was right…" the miko mused in a husky timbre before logic shattered all thoughts of rage and lust in her mind.

"Freaking hormones!" she cursed with an angry snarl, taking a step away from the tempting lips lest she succumbed and kissed him senseless on her own this time.

"Hormones?" she heard him repeat the strange word questioningly.

"Yeah, hormones. The reason why we are acting like a pair of teenagers after prom night," Kagome snorted, confusing him even more with her ambiguous answer.


	21. It Was Reflex!

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Mountain**

**Word Count: 668**

"I'm getting some weird vibes coming from that mountain. You think Naraku is hiding somewhere in there?" Kagome asked with a small frown, covering her sensitive nose to block out the unpleasant smells.

"I sure as hell hope so! This doesn't exactly smell like the bastard's miasma, but it's similar. Maybe it's one of his incarnations or something?" Inuyasha clarified after taking in the scent carefully, more adept than Kagome in handling foul odors.

"This one cannot discern scent in this ningen body, yet the unmistakable aura of an evil presence dwells in that mountain," Sesshoumaru agreed with a short nod.

"Be glad you can't smell it for once! It's disgusting!" the miko nearly heaved as she forced herself to move forward through sheer willpower.

"We will take Kirara and scout out the area from the sky, Kagome-chan. If we see any danger or anything suspicious, we'll come warn you," Sango offered atop the transformed firecat, while Miroku made a valiant effort not to caress her backside in the process of mounting the nekoyoukai behind her.

"Take Shippou-chan with you. He'll be safest with your group seeing as we aren't yet accustomed to fighting as a team," Kagome murmured while placing the kit in Sango's lap with a sullen stare towards the dog siblings.

"Keh, we never got along even when you were in your original bodies, wench! What makes you think we'll turn to fucking buddies just because he looks like you now? I've been getting sat more often these days than in the whole past year!" the dog eared hanyou argued with a sneer.

"Whatever, let's just move on," the miko sighed dejected, not willing to have the lets-make-up discussion again. She had had enough of 'making up' with the daiyoukai to last her for a lifetime lately.

"Watch out, Kagome!" the hanyou's frantic yell broke her out of her musings and she turned to see her former body covered securely under a crimson bundle of limbs.

"Well, I guess old habits die hard. Well done, Inuyasha. Now that's what I call brotherly love," the miko repressed a short laugh before she focused her attention on the creature who had unleashed that attack on them.

"Shuddap, wench! It was reflex!" Inuyasha hollered red faced as he unfurled himself away from his half brother.

"I do not need your feeble assistance, hanyou," Sesshoumaru warned with an arctic tone, making Kagome shake her head at their stubbornness.

"Well, well, well, I knew the dark miko wasn't lying when she told me you had fallen under her spell, but this is better than what I had imagined," a feminine voice cackled with vice above them.

"Kagura," Kagome all but growled, feeling her youki rising to the surface with burning intensity.

"Now, now, don't get so agitated, little miko. You might lose control and turn into a beast. You wouldn't want that to happen, no?" the wind sorceress addressed her with a mocking chuckle.

"Cut the games, Kagura! We ain't here to play with your sorry ass. Where's the bitch we're looking for? You just said you've met her, so you know where she's hiding. You can tell us on your own or I can force it outta you, but you _will _be talkin'!" the sliver haired hanyou snarled angrily.

"Hm, I honestly do not know where she is. Where do you think dark miko go after they die? I do wonder…" Kagura tapped a slender finger on her chin with a diabolical smirk.

"You're lying! She can't be dead! If she were then her spell should have ended!" Kagome pointed out logically, reining in her fury for now.

"That distasteful woman. She tried to sway Naraku's will to her whims. I could not have that now, could I? I assure you, little human, she is certainly dead. I personally made sure of that," the kazeyoukai confessed with a lyrical laughter, causing Kagome's gaze to fill with despair.

'Now what?' was the silent question that passed through everyone's mind simultaneously.


	22. Wouldn't You Like to Know?

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Poison**

**Word Count: 565**

"Oh, I see you require proof. Very well. I had planned this all along anyway," Kagura snickered coyly, flicking her wrist in a smooth motion.

"No – it can't be," Kagome mumbled, thick lament lacing her tone. Inuyasha stifled a heavy curse while Sesshoumaru stared at the grotesque sight silently.

"Isn't she lovely? I much prefer her dead than alive," the wind youkai laughed with malice as she eyed the animated corpse of the dark miko.

"You evil bitch! Now you've done it! Prepare to join her!" Inuyasha hollered in complete rage mode, unsheathing Tetsusaiga and lunging towards Naraku's incarnation.

A gust of wind engulfed the trio as Kagura took to the skies, avoiding the hanyou's strike easily.

"Fool! She will serve nicely as your opponent. Allow me to watch the fight from up here. Now that Sesshoumaru is trapped in a ningen body, I have nothing to fear!" the kazeyoukai taunted the miffed hanyou.

"Inuyasha, take care of that…_thing_. I'll deal with her," Kagome ordered in a low rumble, motioning towards the advancing corpse.

"Do not lose your composure, miko. It is what the wind witch expects," Sesshoumaru advised calmly, choosing to participate in the fight against the dark miko.

"Oh, I know. Trust me – I know," the silver haired woman uttered in a deadly whisper, her claws crackling with barely leashed power.

"Che, don't try to act tough. I know you can't use his powers. You're just a little girl trapped inside a youkai's body. A weak fool will be a weak fool; no matter the body," Kagura remarked caustically.

"You're about to have your ass handed to you by a weak fool," Kagome warned before a bright green whip spilled forth from her clawed hand, aiming with deadly precision for the wind sorceress' neck.

"How di-" Kagura exclaimed, shocked before she felt the whip coil around her neck, cutting off her air supply. Within seconds, a harsh tug on the whip pulled her to the ground forcefully.

"Did you think all Sesshoumaru taught me was how to pee standing?" the miko replied with a derisive snort towards the sprawled female before her feet.

"You…won't…get…away…with…this," Kagura bit out in chocked spasms, her crimson gaze seething with fury.

"I don't think you have to worry about us. You should be more concerned with your well being at the moment," the miko returned with a fanged grin, deadly poison dripping from the tips of her claws in order to emphasize her point.

"Way to go, wench! Those damn lessons weren't for nothing after all!" Inuyasha exclaimed with a grimace, remembering all the times Kagome had whipped his ass when she was learning how to control the energy whip.

"Are there other dark miko capable of lifting this curse, woman?" Sesshoumaru inquired in a frosty tone as he approached the female pair, focusing crystal blue orbs on the wind youkai.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kagura spat hoarsely, fighting for breath.

"What happened to the dark miko?" Kagome interrupted their staring contest, surprised when she didn't locate the corpse anywhere.

"She ceased all movement when you incapacitated the wind sorceress. She is no more than a corpse now," the daiyoukai answered her query.

"I told ya before, bitch! You are goin' to talk whether you like it or not! Now start talkin'!" the silver haired hanyou growled impatiently as he leveled the kazeyoukai with a heated glare.


	23. That's Really Helpful!

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Folklore**

**Word Count: 539**

"Che, I don't know of any other dark miko who could reverse the curse," Kagura confessed grudgingly when Kagome withdrew the whip from her neck to allow her freedom of speech.

"If you're lying to us, I'll do more than ruffle your feathers, bitch!" Inuyasha warned in a guttural growl, baring his fangs at her.

"Tell us where Naraku is hiding," Sesshoumaru commanded in an authoritative voice, disregarding the hanyou's cussing fit.

"He'll kill me if I breathe a word of his whereabouts," the wind youkai muttered with a frightened expression.

"That's it! Start talkin' or you'll taste the steel of my Tetsusaiga!" the dog eared hanyou exploded, swinging his sword with purpose.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. She is cooperating in her own way. She didn't deny knowing where Naraku is even if she didn't reveal the place," Kagome pointed out with a raised brow, making the hanyou assume a sullen expression.

"What's the point if she ain't talkin', wench?" Inuyasha argued passionately.

"I can't tell you where he is, but I have information of interest to you," Kagura opted to bargain since she didn't see any other way out.

"Speak, woman," Sesshoumaru gave her permission to continue with renewed intrigue.

"You have to promise me you'll let me go first," the kazeyoukai insisted, her crimson gaze narrowed with suspicion.

"This Sesshoumaru gives you his word of honor; you will be released to return to your master – or wherever you wish to go," the daiyoukai conceded as Kagome nodded her approval.

"I ain't buying this bullshit!" Inuyasha protested petulantly, but a violent pinch to his ear by Kagome's claws made him change his mind.

"Naraku has always been interested in curses and whatnot. He has gathered many scrolls about different curses and their remedies. I was never interested in them, but I stole a peek once in a while since I was bored anyway. There was a specific scroll telling of the exchanging of souls," the wind sorceress explained, chuckling when everyone fell silent after her revelation.

"What? You thought I could not read or something? Don't compare me to an illiterate brute like you," she threw the insult in the hanyou's face, her eyes alight with mockery.

"Why you…" Inuyasha took a menacing step towards her only to be held back as the miko pinched his ear again.

"The fuck, wench!? You'll open holes in my ears and I'm no sissy to be wearing earrings!" he complained with a pained grimace.

"Continue," Sesshoumaru ordered, dismissing his childish antics.

"You need a special concoction of herbs. You must submerge yourselves in water mixed with those herbs according to the soul exchanging ritual described in the scroll. That is as far as I can remember. If you wish to know more details, you must get that scroll from Naraku," Kagura shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's really helpful!" the hanyou snorted, his gruff voice coated in thick irony.

"I told you wh-" the wind youkai began to reply, but stopped midsentence to clutch at her chest with a horrified expression.

"What's wrong, wench?" Inuyasha asked alarmed, convinced she wasn't faking it by the painful twist in her features.

"Nar-rak-ku…m-my…h-heart…" the wind youkai panted in anguished whispers before the light diminished from her scarlet irises.


	24. I'm Not Some Crying Bitch!

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Statue**

**Word Count: 484**

Everyone stared shell shocked as the wind witch began to disintegrate into iridescent ashes right before their eyes. Kagome covered her mouth to suppress a strangled cry at their foe's demise. Kagura may have been their enemy, but nobody deserved to die this way. Sesshoumaru's expression had become unreadable, his features resembling a statue's as his jaw clenched imperceptibly with disapproval. It was Inuyasha who broke the silence with a nasty curse, burying his sword in the ground with force.

"What the fuck just happened!? This wasn't the first time the traitorous bitch betrayed him! Why did he kill her _now_?" the silver haired hanyou exclaimed in outrage between loud curses.

"The information she revealed must be vital. The wind sorceress tested Naraku's patience further than she should have," Sesshoumaru surmised with a small shake of his head as if lamenting for the fallen woman.

"Then that means she wasn't lying…" the miko more asked than stated with an inquiring tone towards the daiyoukai in an attempt to distract herself from the vain death she had just witnessed.

"This one believes so," the dark haired male insisted on his earlier assessment.

"Keh, rest in peace, wench. You're free from that bastard now at least," Inuyasha said a few final words in memory of Kagura as he picked up the feathers she always wore in her hair and released them in the billowing wind.

"Rest in peace," Kagome repeated after him, touched by his endearing gesture, her golden gaze shimmering with unshed tears, sniffing lightly.

"Come on, Kagome. She's in a better place now. Besides, seeing you cry in that asshole's body gives me the shivers," Inuyasha tried to console her in his rude manner, flinching at the sight of her tears.

"I'm not crying…" Kagome protested weakly as she turned away to wipe any remaining tears away.

"It is an act unbefitting this one's stature, miko," the daiyoukai added with a feigned scolding timbre.

"Well, having no reaction when someone dies doesn't actually fit with my character either! It won't kill you if you cry once in a while, you know. That 'men don't cry' mentality is bullshit! I've seen Inuyasha cry many times and it doesn't make him any less…manly!" the miko returned in an offended tone, deciding a verbal spat with the daiyoukai was what she needed best at this time.

"Hey, take that back, wench! I'm not some crying bitch! Tears _are _for the womenfolk!" the dog eared hanyou cut in with an appalled expression when Kagome revealed his tendency to cry at highly emotional occasions.

"I wonder what transpired this time, my dear Sango," Miroku chuckled, amused as he watched with intrigue the squabble occurring below when they returned.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that hole in the ground means Inuyasha couldn't keep his mouth shut once again," Sango burst out in laughter, shaking her head at their antics.

**A/N: Many thanks to all who nominated this fic for Best Humorous Fiction at the Feudal Association Awards. :)**


	25. Despicable Wretch!

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Gaudy**

**Word Count: 560**

"I guess that means we're back to square one," Kagome exhaled a long sigh after they made camp for lunch and shared the news with the rest of the pack.

"We just have to make that bastard spill where he's hiding that scroll before we take his head off. It's nothing much," Inuyasha shrugged, waiting impatiently for his ramen bowl.

"That despicable hanyou. How could he end the life of such a beautiful woman like that? Has he no soul?" Miroku mused with regret at Kagura's meaningless death.

"He has as much of a soul as you have shame," Sango snorted at the mention of her archenemy combined with the monk's lascivious nature.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a loud squawk interrupted the oncoming argument, causing everyone to turn their attention to the sky.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru acknowledged the tiny youkai when the twin headed dragon landed.

"How dare you address me with such familiarity, filthy ningen!?" the green imp screeched haughtily, bypassing the human female and heading straight towards his lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What have they done to you!?" Jaken exclaimed with a cry of disbelief when he took sight of the tall demon wearing a white apron and preparing lunch for the pack.

"Silence, Jaken," Kagome ordered in her best Sesshoumaru-impersonation, whacking the toad on the head with a wooden spoon. She broke out in delighted laughter at the little youkai's dumbfounded expression not a minute later.

"My Lord?" Jaken questioned cautiously right before a kick connected with the back of his head, sending him sprawling a few feet away.

"Despicable wretch! How dare you kick me?" the loud imp hollered in outrage, sporting a bright red bump on his head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" a childish voice exclaimed with adoration as a dark haired girl dashed towards the daiyoukai.

"Rin," the blue eyed male nodded his greeting.

"Have you gone mad, Rin? That is the hanyou's miko!" Jaken argued, his yellow gaze wide in shock.

"Silly Jaken-sama. Rin can tell _this_ is Sesshoumaru-sama. He called out to you and kicked you when he first saw you. No one else does that," the little girl giggled as she fawned over her guardian's new appearance.

"Is this true, my Lord?" Jaken asked confused, not knowing which being he should address.

"Cease your incessant whining, Jaken," Sesshoumaru commanded, not in the mood for the imp's theatrics.

"Hai!" Jaken complied with respect, finally accepting this strange predicament.

"Well, don't just stand there. Sit down and Inuyasha will explain what's going on," Kagome proposed as she finished making lunch.

"Here, Rin-chan. I'm sure you're hungry," she smiled at the little girl affectionately, offering her a ramen bowl.

"What's wrong, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked, her smile faltering when she saw the hesitation on the girl's face.

"C-can Rin hug Kagome-sama?" Rin asked shyly, her chocolate brown orbs filled with anticipation.

"Of course, Rin-chan!" Kagome swept her up in a tight embrace, understanding perfectly well that Rin wanted to hug Sesshoumaru, but was always afraid to make such a request.

"How did it end up like this?" Jaken lamented, his round yellow eyes shimmering with unshed tears as he watched Rin decorate his lord's former body with colorful flowers, have him give her a piggy pack ride, and all other demeaning actions a parent would normally do for their children. A solid foot collided with his bulbous head shortly afterwards, rendering him blissfully unconscious.


	26. I'll Do Just That

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Aggressive **

**Word Count: 768**

Kagome's supplies had been depleted half way back to the well, so Miroku had proposed to stop at a human village to purchase basic supplies such as tea. Apparently, Sesshoumaru could not go long without it for some ridiculous reason as Jaken had kept insisting in his annoying manner. Inuyasha had conceded after a simple 'sit' command and was now waiting patiently beside Kagome at the outskirts of the village for their companions' return. All youkai – not including Shippou and Kirara – had opted not to venture into the ningen village for obvious reasons.

"I hope nothing wrong happens," Kagome chewed on her lower lip worriedly, careful not to break skin with her fangs.

"Keh, nothin' will happen, wench. Go chew some grass with the dragon or something and stop your whining," Inuyasha shot back with a grumpy expression, not over his anger about that 'sit' command yet.

"Careful, Inuyasha. I think Ah-Un would gladly chew on your ears and I'm inclined to let him do just that," Kagome returned with a small huff at his eristic attitude.

"If you're so damn worried about the asshole then just go stalk him already!" the hanyou snorted, walking away as he muttered a few curses under his breath.

"I'll just do that…" the miko murmured more to herself than him as she took off towards the village. She spotted her party after a couple minutes and hid herself in a dark alley, concealing her youki as best as she could like Sesshoumaru had taught her. Her golden eyes widened at the repeated occurrence she witnessed a few minutes later. Several males tried to proposition the daiyoukai with lewd suggestions at his exposed legs to which he did nothing but graced them with a cold glare. If he was in his original body these fools would have scampered away with just one look, yet somehow he didn't come off as intimidating in his female figure now.

Kagome had been watching the various scenes unfold with mild amusement until one of these jerks actually laid his dirty hands on Sesshoumaru. He was a tall, bulky man with short, spiky hair, and he seemed accustomed on having his way with women – even using violence. Kagome frowned when the daiyoukai didn't simply blast the impudent male with reiki or didn't cut off his offending hands when it dawned on her that humans weren't affected by miko energy and that he hadn't taken his sword with him because they didn't want to gather attention to themselves. His attire alone drew enough unwanted attention as it was. She looked around frantically for her friends before she remembered they had split up in order to make their purchases faster.

"Guess I have no choice then," Kagome mused aloud before she sprang into action. It took her less than a second to grab the male's filthy hand, pushing Sesshoumaru behind her securely.

"What's a damn youkai doing in a ningen village!? The whore is mine, so back off! Heh, now that I have a better look, you're a pretty boy if I've ever seen one. How about it? Wanna have some fun with me and the wench? I'll treat you reeeeaaaal gooood…" the ruffian had the gal to suggest, licking his lips at the thought. Not a second after the insulting words left his mouth Kagome broke his wrist on instinct, her animal blood ringing in her ears.

"Don't you ever appear before me again, human scum. Next time I see you, I'll not be this merciful. I don't want to cause any trouble, so I'll leave for now, but know this. Anyone who dares as much as lay a hand on _my_ woman, I will personally kill then resurrect then kill again in the most gruesome ways!" Kagome growled low towards the crowd gathered around them now which comprised of many of the men who had previously hit on the daiyoukai – not surprisingly.

She then wrapped an arm around Sesshoumaru's waist, leaning in close to nuzzle his neck, taking his scent deeply into her lungs. The action seemed to have a more than calming effect on her agitated nerves for an inexplicable reason.

"Miko, you can stop scent marking this one if you have calmed down," a feminine voice broke through her hazy thoughts of actually licking the tempting spot over his pulse over and over again till her scent was permanently etched on his skin.

"I…what am I doing?" Kagome whispered, utterly confused at her peculiar actions.

"Inuyoukai instincts," Sesshoumaru replied with a deep sigh, not willing to offer more information on the subject at this point.


	27. Lemme Put It To You This Way

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Flame**

**Word Count: 693**

"I-I can't believe it…you…you fucking scent marked him! This is _so_ priceless!" Inuyasha exclaimed between bouts of mad laughter, doubled in two on the ground when Kagome returned, reeking of Sesshoumaru's scent.

"You know, I should be really pissed at you for poking fun at this, but right now I feel a strange calmness that prevents me from planting your face somewhere unpleasant. What the hell is wrong with me?" Kagome demanded some answers from the hanyou, trying to put all of her fury in her voice, but sounding eerily content instead.

"He didn't explain this stuff to you?" the silver haired hanyou asked, somewhat sobered up after her question, but still shaking with silent laughter.

"What do you think?" the miko returned with a wry sneer, flames of indignation dancing in her golden depths.

"Figures the asshole didn't have the balls to tell you. Oh, wait, _you_ are the one with the balls now either way," Inuyasha ranted with amusement, roaring with renewed laughter after his own joke.

"I swear, when this damn zen-like state goes away, I will kick your ass where the moon don't shine if you don't stop with the lame jokes right now and give me some proper answers. Oh, wait, I will do that either way," Kagome shot back in a seemingly unaffected voice, but the hanyou caught the threat-promise behind her tone easily.

"Jeez, woman, the more you stay in his body the more that stick goes up your ass. If we don't switch you back soon enough, it might be too fucking late. _Calm_ down…" the dog eared hanyou snickered at his bad pun, but hurried to make amends when her eyes narrowed to tiny slits, "I meant I'll talk, alright!"

"Start talking then," Kagome commanded in a no nonsense tone, feeling the effects of the scent marking fading away slightly much to her delight.

"Well, first off, did anything unusual happen in the village?" Inuyasha asked with a curious expression.

"Unusual? How so?" Kagome asked for clarification before she divulged more on the subject just to get back at him a little.

"Did anyone threaten Sesshoumaru or try to attack him and such?" the hanyou rolled his eyes at her obvious attempt to rile him up as payback.

"Well, several human males tried to get him to sleep with them if that counts?" the miko confessed grudgingly, feeling a wave of anger throbbing in her veins at the mere thought. There it was again! Why the hell was she getting irritated at _that_ and not at Inuyasha no matter how much he provoked her instead?

"Lemme guess. You felt your blood boil damn hot at the sight, jumped in like a fucking dog in shining armor, and saved the man-damsel in distress?" Inuyasha surmised with mirth, fighting valiantly to hold his laughter in but failing miserably.

"Pretty much, yeah. Are you done laughing?" the priestess nodded, more tired by this conversation than anything else now.

"Not nearly close, but yeah," the hanyou answered her rhetorical question out of fun before continuing to the main subject.

"Lemme put it to you this way. You put a claim on him 'cause you obviously dig him," he finished with a shit eating grin.

"I…w-what?" Kagome sputtered with disbelief, hoping she hadn't heard right.

"It's inuyoukai instincts – plain and simple. Dogs are pretty much exclusive and territorial when it comes to their chew toys. You're into the guy – wench more likely – so you made sure everybody else knew that and backed off," Inuyasha shrugged with a natural easiness Kagome envied him greatly at this moment.

"What do you mean I'm into him?" she repeated his words in the outrageous case she hadn't heard right the first time.

"I mean you wanna be _into_ him, wench! Fuck, don't make me break it down for you! How much more do I need to explain?" the silver haired hanyou finally brushed her off as he walked away to let the new information sink into her stubborn mind.

"Oh, and now_ he_ knows that, too!" the inu hanyou hollered back from a reasonable distance, delivering the final blow to her shattered ego.

**A/N: Thank you so much for ALL the nominations at Dokuga's 1****st**** Semi-Annual Awards 2013! Specifically, this fic for Best Humor/Parody. I'll get around to expressing my thanks for all other nommed fics with updates on them soon hopefully~! I'm glad you're enjoying my works! Congrats to all nominees! XD**


	28. Make This Go Away!

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Button**

**Word Count: 549**

They had returned to Kaede's village without encountering any other problems or enemies. Inuyasha had gone to the modern era for supplies as Kagome was not inclined to explain to her mother why her daughter had turned into a male youkai. She wasn't even sure if she _could_ travel back to her time in this body and she wasn't about to test that theory. She just hoped Inuyasha stuck to the plan and gave her mother a plausible excuse without royally screwing up. She eyed the wooden well one last time before her attention turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome-sama, we are heading to Kaede's hut for supper. There is no point waiting for Inuyasha here. He will return soon," Miroku tried to reassure her with one of his trademark smiles.

"You go ahead, Miroku-san," the miko waved with a thankful expression, appreciating his attempt to make her feel better. Unfortunately, she needed to have a rather unpleasant discussion with the demon lord – privately.

"We need to talk," Kagome cut right to the chase when she reached the silent demon sitting alone near the Bone Eater's well. He cocked his head towards her direction and even the barest hint of his creamy neck was enough to stir the heated blood within her veins.

"Regarding scent marking matters?" the daiyoukai completed her unsaid sentence and she nodded in relief. This might be easier than she had originally estimated. After all, despite his obvious flaws, she could never blame him for stupidity. The man was unbelievably clever – too clever for his own good at times. Yet she had a nasty suspicion this was not going to end well if he kept provoking her. It just made her _more_ antsy, agitated, excited –

"Inuyasha explained to me what scent marking means and why an inuyoukai would feel the urge to scent mark someone, so you don't have to go into more details. What I wanted to say is that instincts or no instincts I don't wanna be _into _you," Kagome ended up blurting the hanyou's words as they had been repeating themselves in her mind nonstop for the past few days.

"That is very fortunate," Sesshoumaru remarked in a blunt tone, and she could swear he rolled his eyes at her or the equivalent of the action in his rigid manner.

"You – are you mocking me? I'm trying to be serious here! Thanks to your messed up instincts and male urges I'm liable to attack you in your sleep and molest you till I hear you screaming my name while – WHAT THE HELL!? Where did this monologue come from?" the silver haired woman reeled back with a horrified expression at what she had just described. Without her conscious approval her mind had conjured images of entwined limbs in various intimate positions. She felt the stirrings of a very familiar sensation in her groin before a groan spilled from her throat.

Before she realized what she was doing, she had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, ripping open some buttons in the process and exposing pale, tempting flesh to her hungry gaze.

"_Make this go away!_" she half growled half begged in his face, trying really hard not to rip the offensive shirt apart and feast on the succulent breasts underneath the soft fabric.


	29. What Would You Have Me Do?

**Word Count: 641**

"Release me at once," the daiyoukai bit out, lips drawn back in what she could tell was ire, but she was having none of that anymore.

"No, I've had it with your condescending attitude. You'll listen to me and you'll find a solution to this predicament," Kagome ordered in a low rumble as she pushed them to the ground, ending up half straddling the petite female body. Pure energy slithered against her skin when the daiyoukai retaliated, but the action only proved to excite her more.

"Do you _know_ what goes on in my mind right now?" the miko leaned in close to growl against his lips. She grasped his delicate wrists within a clawed hand, stretching them above his head when he remained silent, choosing to ignore her question instead.

"I want to strip you bare, lick your white skin till it turns red, and sink my fingers into the wet, slick place between your thighs – my tongue as well. And you will like it – I know you will. I can _smell_ it, remember? The scent of your arousal is so potent I feel like I can taste it on your skin. So, you can deny it all you want and play the ice-lord card, but in the end we both know that's a _fucking lie_!" she whispered in a lusty growl as she nipped his chin lightly, her other hand squeezing the soft flesh of his thigh.

"You made your point, miko. What will you have me do? Spread my legs and rut with you in this unfamiliar body with these cursed emotions coursing through my veins? Is this what you _want_? You went as far as to scent mark this one. This will not end if you simply have a taste. Did the hanyou not tell you that?" Sesshoumaru finally deigned to answer her, his voice coming out in breathy gasps, liquid heat gathering in his core at the mere sound of her rumbling voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome took pause after his confusing words, even as her hips ground against him on instinct. She was seconds away from mounting him and ravishing the tempting body underneath her despite the small voice in her head advising her against it.

"Scent marking is the first step in claiming a female you wish to take as a mate. Powerful demons are usually attracted to strong females. The urge to complete the bond will only intensify if we rut. Do you understand?" the daiyoukai clarified for her sake, a deep moan spilling from his throat as she hooked the leg she had been squeezing around her waist to feel him more intimately pressed against her.

"Are you kidding me? Is this how a youkai mating works? Will you mate a woman just because you lust for her? I want to screw you like you wouldn't believe right now, but don't confuse this with love. You – you really don't know what _love_ is, do you? It's all genes and power to your kind – or _you _specifically?" Kagome finally snapped out of the carnal spell that had possessed her after his revelation. Before she could say more though, a loud curse interrupted them rudely.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! It figures this would happen! I leave you alone for like _one_ hour and you decide to hump each other like rabbits! Ya know, it's good that you finally decided to get it on, but come on! Get a hut or something! And, you might wanna slow down a bit there, wench. You wanna fuck him not kill him by accident," a familiar, gruff voice bellowed from behind the tumbling pair on the grass, effectively bringing Kagome back to her senses completely. Unfortunately for the hanyou, along with the return of logic, an overwhelming wave of rage swelled within her mind as well.


	30. Then You Have Your Answer

**Word Count: 666**

Inuyasha understood his blunder in record time when he found himself staring into Kagome's red rimmed golden orbs. Before the miko had a chance to cause any serious damage out of misguided rage, he jumped right back into the old well, making a second emergency trip to the modern era.

"Rein in your wrath, miko," Sesshoumaru urged the distressed miko in panted breaths, fighting to subdue his own sexual frustration. The sticky liquid coating his inner thighs made sitting quite uncomfortable, but he didn't wish to ignite the miko's lust once more, so he stayed perfectly still.

"That moron has no delicacy whatsoever!" Kagome growled in a throaty rumble, willing her rising flesh down to no avail. She was painfully hard and knew of only one way to relieve the burning sensation in her groin. However, they needed to talk, so taking care of this issue would have to wait for now.

"Let's make this quick 'cause I need to – you know!" she bit out in a barely leashed snarl, taking satisfaction from the fact that Sesshoumaru would probably feel the same urge. If she had to suffer this indignity then he would suffer _with_ her.

"What more do you wish me to say, woman?" the daiyoukai hissed in a tortured whisper, his body crying out for fulfillment with maddening insistence.

"Does the fact that I want to _fuck _my own body make sense to you – and vice versa? This is not logical, yet it's happening! I'm gonna need a better explanation than 'inuyoukai instincts'!" the silver haired woman demanded harshly, restraining herself from walking over there and pushing him on his hands and knees to have her wicked way with him – consequences be damned.

"Whom do you want to rut with, miko? Who do you see when you lust for this body? The shadow of yourself in the outer shell or this Sesshoumaru?" the daiyoukai asked in a strained, low voice, recognizing what that molten expression in her eyes meant.

"_You_ – freaking hell! No matter the body you're in, you are still _you_! As if I could mistake you for myself with that holier than thou attitude! Every time you open your mouth you make it crystal clear of who resides in my former body! And that makes this _desire _to have you beneath me so much more!" Kagome finally lost her tight control on the last remnants of her sanity, exploding mere inches from his face.

"Then you have your answer," the dark haired male stated without leaving room for denial.

"You're not getting out of this so easily, Sesshoumaru. If I'm attracted to you then that means you're attracted to me as well," Kagome sneered, deciding she had had enough of his evasive answers.

"Apparently," the daiyoukai murmured, his acceptance coated in irritation and disbelief.

"We're at a stalemate then. If we rut, I mean have sex_ –sex damnit – _we run the risk of ending up mated 'cause I don't have enough control to suppress the natural urges," Kagome clarified for both their benefits and got a curt nod from him in return.

"It appears we are royally _screwed_ then. You better pray we get back to our original bodies soon 'cause I don't know how much longer I can hold it back," she continued with a loud curse, stepping away from the tempting scent of his arousal.

"Go, take care of your imminent problem for the moment," Sesshoumaru advised her through gritted teeth, needing to do the same as well.

"What happens if we change back and the attraction remains?" the miko asked hoarsely from a reasonably safe distance when the thought hit her suddenly.

"I have far greater control than you. I will not succumb to mating urges," Sesshoumaru returned with a strange gleam in his dark blue-gray orbs.

'If we're gonna end up doing this either way then I'd much rather be the doer,' Kagome mused, pleasure coursing like a river of lava within her blood at the mere thought.


	31. I Had No Other Choice!

**Word Count: 725**

"Inuyasha, if you're a man, you better come here right now and take it like one! What the hell did you tell my mother?" Kagome snarled menacingly, pointing at the assortment of dog care products the hanyou had brought back along with the usual supplies.

"You know I can't tell a fucking lie for the life of me, wench. I told her the _truth – _kinda?" the silver haired hanyou laughed nervously while hiding behind Kaede.

"That would be _what _exactly?" the miko prompted him further to answer her goddamn question, but Sesshoumaru chose that moment to interrupt her.

"What are these, miko?" the daiyoukai inquired with veiled curiosity, pointing towards various chew toys.

"I'm guessing that this _idiot _told my mother I turned into a canine! My mother probably thought a normal dog and sent all these stuff; collar, dog food, dog shampoo, chew toys…" Kagome surmised with a sullen tone before grabbing the hanyou by his collar and shaking him roughly.

"I had no other choice!" Inuyasha whined, taking a defensive stance.

"The hell you didn't! You could have simply stuck to the plan and told her that Sango-chan was sick and I wanted to take care of her, so I sent you instead for supplies!" Kagome bellowed in his ears, rendering him temporarily deaf.

"Let us all calm down; there is no harm done. You will not have to make additional excuses until you switch back and these products could be of use. Inuyasha and you technically _are _dogs, Kagome-sama," Miroku intervened in an attempt to mediate the situation, yet all he achieved was to have two dog demons angry at him now.

"Hn. The collar could be useful," Sesshoumaru contemplated with a sideways glance towards the hanyou.

"I'll collar your sorry ass, bastard!" Inuyasha exploded, but stopped mid-leap, slapping a hand against his neck when he felt a slight familiar pinprick.

"Greetings, Inuyasha-sama. Your blood is as delicious as ever," the flattened old flea greeted.

"Myouga-jiichan!" Kagome exclaimed at the sight of the old flea, reaching out with one hand in order to catch the swaying youkai.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama!" the tiny youkai fidgeted nervously, trying to escape unsuccessfully.

"It's me, Kagome. Long story short, Sesshoumaru and I exchanged bodies, Myouga-jiichan," the miko explained with a dejected sigh as finally everyone calmed down after the flea's timely appearance.

"What are you here for, Myouga?" Inuyasha asked, knowing the cowardly flea wouldn't have appeared without proper reason.

"I bring great news of Naraku's whereabouts, Inuyasha-sama," the flea youkai grinned with a self satisfied tone, strutting around on Kagome's palm.

"Finally some good news!" Inuyasha proclaimed and everyone exhaled a long sigh, their attention drawn to the flea youkai with hopeful expressions.

"He has taken refugee in a noble's mansion in the northeast. I will guide you there myself," Myouga offered, jumping on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Alright, let's get moving!" Inuyasha began to lead the way, but was stopped when a collar was wrapped around his neck suddenly.

"What the fuck!? Get this thing off of me! The damn beads are bad enough on their own!" the hanyou complained, shredding the offensive collar.

"This restraining device is terribly lacking, miko," Sesshoumaru remarked with disapproval evident in his tone, making Kagome sigh audibly.

"That's because it's meant to restrain mortal dogs, not demonic ones," Kagome explained, getting in a ridiculous argument about training dogs with the daiyoukai as the pack started their journey.

"We are not even halfway there yet and I feel exhausted…" Kagome murmured exasperatedly later that night.

"If I may have a word, Kagome-sama?" Miroku approached the slumped miko with a half smirk that Kagome did not like one bit.

"Yes?" the silver haired woman returned, not wanting to sound aggressive, yet failing miserably. Being in the daiyoukai's testosterone filled body made her lash out more often than she would have liked.

"I only wish to help you control some _baser_ _urges _we males have. It is natural to have certain reactions when you see or touch a female's body. Personally, I'm fond of well formed backsides and –" Miroku started what would basically be a long lecture on his sexual preferences and Kagome restrained the _baser urge_ to murder him ruthlessly where he stood. She needed to return to her original body soon or her pack would suffer major fatalities – by _her _hand.


	32. Revenge Is Best Served Blind

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Dungeon**

**Word Count: 750**

"Naraku's miasma is all over the place, but I can't sense anyone inside," Kagome remarked outside the gates of the impressive castle Naraku had chosen to occupy.

"We can't let our guard down. The bastard could be hiding and waiting to ambush us. The kids are staying here," Inuyasha stated in muffled sounds, covering his nose as he destroyed the gates with a Wind Scar and dashed inside.

"That moron should take his own advice. First, he tells us to be cautious, then he jumps in like that," Kagome murmured aggravated, placing Shippou behind Rin on Ah-Uh.

"You will guard the pups, Jaken," Sesshoumaru commanded the green imp who let out a loud 'hai', swinging his staff in front of the dragon at imaginary foes.

"Are you_ sure_ he can perform this duty?" Kagome doubted the imp's skills with a raised brow, not impressed in the least.

"Ah-Un will guard them; Jaken will keep them occupied," Sesshoumaru clarified for her benefit as they followed after the missing hanyou. Kagome couldn't help but stifle a laugh at his subtle method of manipulating the small youkai into babysitting the kids.

"This castle is enormous. I believe it would be wise to split into two parties. It amplifies our chances to encounter Naraku or his minions sooner," Miroku proposed behind the gas mask Sango had lent him. Both humans could not withstand the poisonous fumes of the hanyou's miasma otherwise.

"I agree, Miroku-san. We will search the left side while you and Sango-chan search the right. If you chance upon Inuyasha on your way, try to knock some sense into him," Kagome nodded with a worried expression. There could have been countless traps laid all around them; Inuyasha could have even been caught in one as they were speaking.

"There is a strange smell coming from underneath us, Sesshoumaru. It smells really nasty like… rotting flesh?" Kagome surmised, the scent drenched in decay and old blood mixed with other body odors. Her stomach churned at the overwhelming smell, a grimace of disgust settling over her fair features.

"I sense various sources of youki beneath us, yet they feel faint – not whole. All castles such as this one have secret passages leading to the dungeon or escape tunnels in case of emergencies. Where is the scent the strongest, miko?" the daiyoukai explained with a small frown. He did not like the implications of this discovery. He had a pretty good guess of what had occurred which was not favorable to them.

Kagome walked around, trying hard to pinpoint where the vile odors were coming from, stopping every few seconds to sniff the air, her nose wrinkling in distaste every single time.

"You do not have to act as a mortal canine, miko. Your heightened sense of smell can perceive all odors without you _sniffing _around and making a spectacle of yourself like my foolish brother," Sesshoumaru's snarky remark cut through her concentration like an icy arrow.

"It's coming from that way," Kagome pointed towards the wooden floor a few feet away, her claws twitching with the desire to either rip out his offensive tongue or make him unable to talk by thrusting her own tongue into his mouth. She curbed the instinctual urge to physically assault him in _any _manner, approaching the place she had spotted.

As expected, there was a square door hidden on the wooden floor, imbued with youki to keep it sealed. Sesshoumaru purified the dark aura, motioning for Kagome to lift it. A black, bottomless void greeted their sight – no stairs or ladder.

"What do you see, miko?" the daiyoukai asked, knowing full well that she had far better night vision than him, being in his former body.

Instead of answering, Kagome encircled his waist in a steely grip, bending him in two under her armpit, and jumped down into the unknown dimness.

"Ugh, this horrid smell is much more potent now," Kagome nearly heaved at the odious scent before she collected herself, and began walking towards it.

"You can unhand me, miko. I can walk on my own." A haughty, feminine voice tinged with irritation resounded in the blackness all around them.

"Never said you couldn't, but you're liable to walk _into _something or someone with your restricted human vision. I would carry you fire-man style, but the spikes in the armor would poke you in uncomfortable places," Kagome returned in a clearly amused tone, enjoying this predicament.

'Revenge is best served blind, Sesshoumaru,' she mused with sadistic satisfaction.


	33. We'll Do It Inuyasha-style

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Flight**

**Word Count: 740**

Kagome came to an abrupt stop when they reached a large cave like space. Her golden gaze took in the horrific sight before her with pure disgust. Countless youkai in various states of decay lay on the ground decomposing. Their pitiful moans reverberated through the dimly lit dungeon, begging to be released from their suffering by any means. Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to slip from her tight hold, trusting him to put an end to their miserable existence. A blinding light illuminated the hellish chamber, purifying everything in its passing.

"Naraku must have sensed our coming and took flight to avoid a confrontation in his newly evolved body," the daiyoukai surmised after he was done with the distasteful duty of cleaning up the mess the hanyou had left behind in his hurry.

"If we could have arrived a few hours earlier, we could have caught him in a vulnerable state," the miko bit out with frustration, lamenting their lost chance.

"Let us reunite with the rest of the pack for now. We must discuss our next course of action. Naraku would have left traces behind; there might still be a chance to follow after him if we move now," Sesshoumaru contemplated with a thoughtful expression, raising a brow at her when she lowered herself before him and offered her back to him.

"You whined about me carrying you like a sac of potatoes earlier. Climb up, we'll do it Inuyasha-style now," Kagome wiggled her brows at him with amusement as he was torn, trying to decide the less humiliating way of being carried.

"If you don't hurry, I'll just grab you by the neck like a misbehaving pup," Kagome taunted him with a half grin, laughing when he climbed on her back in record time after her jab. She felt truly thankful to her armor for providing an adequate barrier against the soft breasts plastered on her back, yet the same could not be said for the smooth skin of his thighs against her palms. She tightened her hold on his legs instinctively, biting her cheeks from the effort to drown her rising lust, and resumed walking.

* * *

"We are in luck, my lovely Sango. By the looks of this, I think we found our objective," Miroku commented with awe at the endless shelves overflowing with scrolls inside the large chamber they had chanced upon.

"This place is huge! It would take us days to skim through all the scrolls here! We're not even sure if the ritual would be described in one of them – or if it even exists," Sango exhaled a heavy sigh, a wave of phantom exhaustion hitting her at the mere thought.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice but to find out the hard way," Miroku threw a playful smirk her way as he moved towards the nearest shelf.

They had spent almost an hour reading through countless scrolls while simultaneously being vigil of an enemy attack. Some of them recorded the history of the castle and its clan, some contained remedies for various maladies, and a few of them spells or myths. A low chuckle escaped Miroku unwittingly, making Sango narrow her gaze at him with suspicion.

"Did you find something, monk?" the taijiya demanded to know with a deep scowl, letting him know they were here for business not fun.

"I found the treasure of all treasures!" the dark haired male exclaimed with utter joy, gracing her with a brilliant smile.

"Treasure?" Sango repeated intrigued, scooting closer to him to see what had made him so excited.

Her chestnut gaze flashed with indignation and rage when she caught a glimpse of his so called treasure. A resounding slap echoed throughout the dusty chamber, a few papers flying around from the force she used.

"You incorrigible pervert! Treasure, my butt!" Sango bellowed angrily, her form almost set ablaze with wrath.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome made a hasty entrance at that moment, alerted to their companions' presence by the sudden ruckus. Sesshoumaru perused the fighting pair with mild curiosity while Kagome picked up the monk's 'treasure'. Sango had Miroku by the lapels of his robes, shaking him with force while he flayed his hands around with a trembling smile, begging for forgiveness.

"Heh? Is this the Sengoku Jidai's version of Kama Sutra?" the miko wondered aloud, her golden gaze taking in the unusual sexual positions before thrusting a sideways glance to the silent daiyoukai with intrigue.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your kind support. I'm awed that this fic won two awards… I really appreciate all the love you've given me! **


	34. You Unrepentant Pervert!

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Bathe**

**Word Count: 631**

"I think I found the spell we're looking for, Kagome-chan, but it's –" Sango bit her lower lip with an awkward expression, refusing to divulge more information.

"Really!? Let me see!" the miko yelled excited, snatching the scroll from a quite flustered taijiya and proceeding to read carefully.

"Agrimonia, ashitaba, more herbs, brimstone, yes, we can find these easily –" Kagome murmured as she recited the list of herbs necessary for the concoction with an overjoyed expression. However, her features transformed into a frozen mask when she reached the part where the ritual to dispel the curse was described.

"What is the matter, miko?" Sesshōmaru asked with a curious undertone, bringing her out of her momentary trance.

Kagome turned darkened golden orbs to pin him with an inscrutable gaze, a low growl building within her chest. She marched towards him until she towered over his small figure, trapping him between a wall and her tall form. Pushing the scroll into his hands, she leaned close to whisper in his ear.

"You better pray we change back before I mark you," the miko warned in a throaty rumble, capturing his tender lobe between her fangs. She dragged her teeth across the sensitive skin, barely nicking him before she released him.

"I'm going to search for that reckless idiot," Kagome snarled back, needing some distance between her and the daiyōkai in order to reign in her rampant lust.

"Did we miss something, Sango?" Miroku asked with a baffled expression, not understanding what had caused this peculiar reaction in the miko.

"Your 'treasure' might come in handy, monk. Apparently, they need to bathe in the mix of herbs while they are _joined _in a certain manner for the soul exchange ritual," the dark haired woman tried to describe the act in the least conspicuous way she could. Of course, the monk had no qualms to put it in more expressive words when understanding dawned on him.

"Ah, I see. Yes – it makes sense. To unmake such a powerful spell without the caster would require extreme measures. I think it is time to have another talk with Kagome-sama – no need to not make it a pleasurable experience as well," Miroku rubbed his chin with a lewd expression, the corners of his lips curved in a telling smirk.

Sango's fingers twitched with the desire to suffocate the babbling monk and rip out his amoral tongue when a feminine voice broke through her murderous musings.

"The miko needs not such guidance. This body is familiar with pleasures of the flesh," Sesshōmaru informed them, his sapphire gaze perusing the contents of the scroll with rapt attention.

"She –" Sango sputtered crimson faced, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Well, if Sesshōmaru-sama claims as such then it must be true. He has been intimately acquainted with Kagome-sama's body after all. This will be an interesting performance," Miroku recovered quickly from the unexpected news, his lascivious nature appearing once more.

"Performance?" Sango hissed, her cheeks painted a deep ruby shade from both mortification and wrath.

"We must be present during the ritual and oversee the progress. What if something goes terribly wrong?" Miroku clarified with natural easiness while saying such an outrageous thing.

"You unrepentant pervert!" Sango yelled enraged, finally losing it and slapping the monk for all she was worth.

* * *

_In the Northern Wing of the Castle_

"P-please… n-no, no more," Inuyasha begged with a pained grimace, writhing on the wooden floor. He had been trapped in a chamber filled with illusion inducing incense and was experiencing its potent effects for half an hour now.

"_Sit."_

"What the fuck, asshole! Stop saying that fucking word! I swear I'll fucking kill you when I get up!" the hanyō cursed with vehemence against an imaginary Sesshōmaru sitting him to hell.


	35. Ain't Nothin' To Tell Or See Here

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Keyhole**

**Word Count: 670**

"KAZE NO KIZU!" A deafening roar echoed throughout the noble estate, followed by a blinding explosion of powerful yōki. Miroku barely had time to jump towards the stilled women, dragging them beneath him in an attempt to shield them from the falling shelves all around them. The ground shook for a few minutes before an awkward silence spread over the entwined trio in the aftermath of the unexpected attack.

"Where the hell do you think you're touching, you amorous monk!?" Sango breathed in a mortified hiss, wiggling to get free to no avail.

"As much as I would like to take credit for this, my hands are otherwise occupied, my lovely Sango," Miroku gave a strangled laugh, pointing towards the shelves he had been preventing from crushing them with herculean effort.

"Do not make such a commotion over innocent contact, taijiya," Sesshōmaru ordered in a clipped tone, having been the unfortunate person to land underneath both humans when Miroku lunged for them.

"I can't deny the merit of this situation, but can both of you please stop moving? It is becoming _hard _to keep supporting the weight of the rumble. At this rate, we might be crushed if help does not come soon," Miroku panted from overexertion, trying to keep his body's responses under check but failing miserably. Sango's soft breasts were pressed against his chest, creating a delicious friction, and he could swear the feminine thigh rubbing against his semi flaccid length belonged to the daiyōkai. Normally, he would be delighted to be in such a position, but this was not the time to succumb to carnal urges.

"I can tell how _hard _it is for you, monk! You don't have to say it out loud, you pervert!" the taijiya screeched in a high pitched voice, nearly passing out from embarrassment.

"Fucking hell! What is it with you people and groping each other in public!? First Kagome and the asshole and now you two?" a gruff voice cursed with evident repulsion from somewhere above them.

"It is your fault we are in this compromising position, hanyō. Why did you release an attack of such magnitude inside the mansion?" Sesshōmaru bit back in a muffled sound, unable to move an inch under the added weight of the pair of humans on top of him.

"None of your fucking business, asshole! Don't get in my face or I'll tell Kagome you've been getting kinky with the humans when she's not around. How do you think she'll react when she catches the scent of the monk's arousal all over you, huh?" Inuyasha taunted his brother with a superior smirk.

"Why are you simply standing there, Inuyasha? Hurry up and helps us, my friend!" Miroku urged the hanyō, panicked after he recalled how Kagome had dealt with the brute sexually harassing the daiyōkai a few days ago. He was quite fond of his manly assets and didn't want to lose them before he had a chance to father at least half a dozen children.

"You have some explaining to do, Inuyasha. What is going on?" an icy growl resounded in the half destroyed chamber, effectively freezing everyone in place.

"Nothin'. Ain't nothin' to tell or see here, wench," the dog eared hanyō jumped from one foot to the other, trying to obstruct from view the humans behind him.

"Cut the jokes, Inuyasha. I'm not referring to the horny hero and the damsels in distress behind you. I'm asking why the hell did you use a Windscar with no enemy around. I was passing through the kitchens when it happened and thanks to you I was dowsed in – I don't even want to know what the hell this soup contains! Come outside for a few minutes," Kagome snarled in full rage mode, dragging the unfortunate hanyō with her by his collar as he frantically fought against her hold in vain.

"I guess we will not being seeing them any time soon," Miroku exhaled a long sigh, begging the Kami to gift him with restraint.


End file.
